<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now I'm covered in you by cecilia095</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686234">now I'm covered in you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilia095/pseuds/cecilia095'>cecilia095</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, i love these domestic idiots so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilia095/pseuds/cecilia095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What, you don't want it?" [...] "Marriage." | <b>domestic!Rollisi, canon-ish.</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>now I'm covered in you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>help, I can't stop writing Rollisi!!!</p>
<p>The prompt for this fic comes from <a href="https://pxroxide-prinxcesss.tumblr.com/post/617930764698435584/prompt-list">this AMAZING prompt list</a> I came across on Tumblr awhile back. The title comes from 'Ivy' by Taylor Swift. The Rollisi feels come from episode 22x04 and basically every other episode before that since 17x01 lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I want to marry you.”</em>
</p>
<p>─────────</p>
<p>They're watching re-runs of The Bachelorette on her couch, Jesse and Billie long asleep — not without a game of Duck, Duck, Goose on the living room floor, two bedtime stories, and Carisi having to step in to rock Billie when she fussily cried from her crib and woke a now-cranky Jesse up, who <em>then</em> insisted on staying out in the living room and playing three rounds of Jenga with Momma and Sonny until Billie finally fell back asleep.</p>
<p>"This is stupid," Amanda says after a few minutes, not understanding why these people torture themselves like this on National TV, just to end up as the latest 'Another Bachelor Nation Divorce!' headline on the internet six months later when they inevitably split up in some dramatic way.</p>
<p>"And yet, we're sittin' here watchin' every damn second of it," Sonny jokes, reaching his hand over Amanda's lap to grab his wine glass off of the side table, grabbing hers too. "Refill?"</p>
<p>"Nah, I'm just about ready for bed," she tells him, letting out a perfectly-timed yawn and falling back into the couch cushions, her hair bouncing out of the messy bun she's got it thrown up in. She's the most beautiful to him just like this. "You stayin'?"</p>
<p>"Is that an invite?"</p>
<p>"It's a 'you stayin'?' because if you <em>are</em>, then I have to go into the linen closet and get an extra blanket," she explains, slowly sitting up and scooting her butt off of the couch, patting his knee as she does.</p>
<p>"Extra blanket?" he questions.</p>
<p>"Sonny, you always steal 'em, and I'm <em>freezing</em>."</p>
<p>"Alright, alright," he says, swatting a hand at her and joining her on her journey to the linen closet. "Yeah, I'm stayin' 'Manda, of course I'm stayin'."</p>
<p>She's already deep in the linen closet, digging out this grey comforter that's been with her in every place she's lived from Atlanta to now. She holds it to her and lets out a breath, then tells him to c'mon into the bedroom. Some nights he stays, and some nights he doesn't — but it's more often she wakes up to Dominick Carisi in her bed in the mornings than not.</p>
<p>"So, you really think The Bachelorette is stupid?" He's toeing off his shoes, wiggling out of his grey Fordham Law hoodie and stripping down to just a white t-shirt. He's a hot sleeper, clearly, because he's the one who ends up with all of the blankets and has the warmth.</p>
<p>Amanda pulls her hair out and into another bun, undoing the clasp of her bra without even taking her shirt off and slipping out of it. Sonny called that move the Eighth Wonder of the World, once. Three sisters later and he still has no idea how women do that.</p>
<p>"Um, yeah. The stupidest. But I'm still gonna watch, because I may be screwed up, but my life'll never suck <em>that</em> bad. You know I heard most of these girls don't even go on for love anymore?" He widens his eyes. This is the sixth, seventh time she's gone on this rant, like it's the most important information she'll ever share with him. She's so serious about it too, that he pretends to be extra interested, just so she never has to doubt whether or not he listens to her. He would listen to her talk about the ABC's for ten hours, if he's being honest. "Yeah, they go on for <em>social media fame</em>. Stupid."</p>
<p>"I think...," he starts, shutting the lamp on his side of the bed off — yeah, he has a 'his side of the bed', and he's <em>still</em> not sure entirely what they are to one another after all these years. They decided a long time ago to stop trying to put any labels on it. "I think some of 'em go on for love. Marriage is still a sacred, coveted thing, 'Manda. It's not rare to want it, ya' know."</p>
<p>She just scoffs, climbing into bed next to him.</p>
<p>"What, you don't want it?"</p>
<p>"The blanket you're <em>already</em> hoggin'?" She squirms deeper into the covers, playfully fisting the blanket in her hands and pulling it away from him.</p>
<p>"M—Marriage."</p>
<p>"Oh, that." He gulps a little too loudly at her nonchalant reaction, nervous about what might come next. "Um, ask me in ten years."</p>
<p>"<em>Rollins</em>... c'mon."</p>
<p>She leans over and kisses him on the side of the mouth, her lips lingering there for a few seconds. "G'night, Sonny."</p>
<p>He huffs and lets out an audible, "Ugh", because this woman is the love of his entire life, but she's also the most difficult, most frustrating person in the world when she gets like this. She's been pretty good at not shutting him out, at finally realizing he knows almost every part of her and <em>letting him</em>, but he's not getting lucky when it comes to the marriage talk, he realizes.</p>
<p>"Go to sleep. You volunteered to take Jesse to school tomorrow, remember?"</p>
<p>"'Course I remember, and I'll be ready. 8:15 sharp." He smacks his lips together. "Hey, speakin' of <em>rememberin'</em>... Do you remember that commercial we watched last week?"</p>
<p>She sits up, only halfway, finding his leg under the covers and giving his thigh a squeeze. "We watched twenty episodes of Below Deck over the weekend. Do you know how many commercials that is?"</p>
<p>"Probably around three-hundred or somethin', but that's not — It was that engagement ring commercial. Remember?"</p>
<p>"Yes. It played like, six times that night and you got emotional all six times. I get that you like weddings and all, because The Carisi Family only has like... twenty a year, but what's your point?"</p>
<p>"I—I think my point is, people still want to get married, or else they wouldn't play stuff like that on TV, ya' know?"</p>
<p>She's stifling a laugh, and he just squints his eyes at her seriously. "C'mon, isn't this — isn't this good enough for you? It's good enough for me."</p>
<p>"Of course it's good enough for me, I got you and the girls and that's all I want, but I don't think this is about me."</p>
<p>Amanda just raises a brow at him, and even in the dark bedroom, he knows she's throwing him a look that means: <em>Explain. Now.</em></p>
<p>"You don't think you're worth marryin; worth bein' with in somethin' committed, right?" She wordlessly nods, and he doesn't need to her to confirm because he already knows exactly what she's thinking and why she's thinking it. "Well, I think you're wrong. I think you'd make a helluva good wife, because I've known you long enough to know how good you are to the people you care about."</p>
<p>Her voice is low, "It's late, Sonny."</p>
<p>"Hey." He pulls an arm around her and tugs her close, letting her kind of just sit there in the dark and breathe into him. He's got a hand through her hair, and he kisses the side of her hair before she pulls away.</p>
<p>"I — I remember one time, Nick Amaro told me I'd make a good wife to <em>someone</em>, just not to him. Then — then Declan Murphy, he told me that he was sure I was worth gettin' to know and be with, but he just didn't have the time, and then Al proposed and I couldn't marry him because the thought of being his wife when..."</p>
<p>She stops to catch her breath, and he knows how hard all of this is for her. Carisi? He can blurt out his entire life story to a stranger on the L train at seven in the morning. Rollins? Not so much. He's known her almost eight years and he's learned about her in fragments; little pieces she's comfortable showing him when she's ready.</p>
<p>"Of course I've wanted it — w-want it," she corrects herself. "But — but only with you. I'd get married, to you, someday. Is that what you wanted to hear?"</p>
<p>"<em>I</em> just feel lucky to still be invited back into your apartment every night, everything else is a bonus," he jokes. "Of course not. I want <em>you</em> to want to say that kinda stuff to me, ya' know, when you're ready."</p>
<p>"Okay." She settles deeper into the covers, deeper into him, sleepiness painting her voice. "I want to marry you Dominick, when—whenever you want, okay?"</p>
<p>He thinks it's the first time she's left any sort of decision about their relationship in his hands.<br/><br/></p>
<p>─────────</p>
<p>He proposes three months after that. He had the ring for a few weeks now, but needed to wait until it was right.</p>
<p>'Right', apparently, is after a hellish day in court, after Jesse begs him to read not one, but <em>three</em> police-related books (she's super interested in momma's career, lately) to her before dinner, after Billie gets her spaghetti-stained handprints all over his new suit.</p>
<p>"'Manda!"</p>
<p>"Starting a bath for Billie!" she shouts from the bathroom over the running faucet. "Can you grab 'er?"</p>
<p>Suddenly, he gets an idea. She calls for him one more time, clearly impatient because the bath water is getting cold and it's almost past the girls' bedtime.</p>
<p>"Jesse, c'mere." He waves Amanda's oldest daughter over and whispers in her ear, giving her clear directions and then watching her nod at them, her little feet gearing up to race into the bathroom. He digs in the pocket of his suit jacket and hands the black box over to her, telling her to be extra gentle with it. "Ready?"</p>
<p>"Mhm! Momma! <em>Momma</em>!"</p>
<p>"C'mon, baby, you've got school tom—" Amanda looks up from her seat at the edge of the tub to her five-year-old holding up a box of some sorts, tells her they can play with whatever it is after the bath but that Billie got sauce on <em>all</em> of them and she <em>needs</em> to get in this bathtub, <em>now</em>.</p>
<p>Behind Jesse comes Sonny, holding a now-naked baby Billie, and Amanda asks him what the hell's taking so long; tells him they can read a fourth police book <em>after</em> the <em>bath</em>.</p>
<p>"Momma, will you marry Uncle Sonny?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Pleeeeease."</p>
<p>"You heard 'er," Sonny says from behind Jesse, his eyes finding the box now-open in Jesse's little hands.</p>
<p>"Wait, is that —"</p>
<p>"It's a wiiiing, momma!" </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's a ring," Sonny mocks, scrunching his nose at the five-year-old's pronunciation of the four-thousand-ish dollar diamond in the box he's entrusting her with. "So, do you want it?"</p>
<p>Amanda smacks her lips together, and he can tell she's trying her best to stay calm despite probably freaking out inside at the fact that Dominick Carisi just asked her daughter to ask her to marry him, in their tiny bathroom. It's not her first proposal, but it's different; they're different than anything else she's ever had. They've both been so careful for so long not to mess any of this up.</p>
<p>"Hmm... lemme see it first. I'm <em>really</em> picky," she teases.</p>
<p>"Are ya'? I couldn't tell." Sonny rolls his eyes jokingly and makes his way to the tub, setting Billie down in it. "I didn't wanna make a big deal about it, just — just wear it if you want 'ta, okay?"</p>
<p>"Dom—Dominick, you — Jesse, baby, please get in the tub." She motions for her stubborn daughter to join her little sister in the bath, and then watches Sonny easily take over, swooping Jesse up in one arm and helping her out of her sauce-stained clothes. Jesse obliges, smooching Sonny on the cheek. Some days, she tells him she thinks he's more meant for this than she is.</p>
<p>As he's putting Jesse in the tub, Amanda stops to tug on his arm, pulls him down for a quick kiss on the lips while the girls are distracted by Billie's rubber whale toy.</p>
<p>"Thank you. For, y'know, for doing it this way. You know I don't like big deals."</p>
<p>"Yeah, uh, I know, just make sure there's no sauce on the box. Billie got her hands on it before."</p>
<p>"Wait, c'mere." She gives him another kiss, longer this time, placing her hand right over the sauce-stained baby handprint on the suit he still hasn't changed out of. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Is that your ans—"</p>
<p>"I want to wear it. I — I want to marry you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>